gnomecubedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Bones
Sayer Romain, going under the alias of Sir Bones, is an Awakened Undead Champion fighter and is User:Soybo's second PC for Nick's Campaign. He is using a homebrewed race. History Background Sayer is the illegitimate son of a knight and a maid. Being the only son of his father, his origins were ignored, and he was taught how to act like nobility. Sometime after turning thirteen, his half-brother was born to his father's legitimate wife, and so Sayer was no longer trained to be the heir. However, Sayer was still to be educated in many things, including how to be a successful merchant. By age sixteen, he had become appointed a Merchant and became very successful with his career. His success had attracted the attention of another minor noble's son, who challenged him to a duel. Although it was close, Sayer won the duel and over time won sixteen more, earning him a reputation for being both a good merchant and a good duelist. By 26 he had been officially made a Merchant Count and continued his career with trading relations with another kingdom, Verate. However, on the way to a diplomatic mission to Verate, he was ambushed by bandits (unbeknownst to him, hired by a duke whose son he had killed in a duel named Gregory X), and killed. A few weeks after his death, Sayer was raised as a skeleton, but the necromancer quickly realized he had failed to bind Sayer. Sayor quickly finished him off. Returned to the world of the living and stranded on another continent, Sayer found himself not in despair as he had expected, inspired by (exaggerated) childhood tales of his father's adventures and glory in battle, Sayer felt compelled to try and more or less accomplish the same. Knowing he would be presumed dead back home, thus his assets would be given to his father, and his duty to his family complete, Sayer instead found himself ecstatic about his newfound freedom. Pre-Campaign At some point after his resurrection, Sayer had adopted the alias of "Sir Bones" to conceal his identity. He eventually met a tortle druid named Yuri and the two became companions. They found themselves in the town of Briskridge, where Sayer waited for about a month for an opportunity to adventure. Session 4 Sayer and Yuri were in the tavern The Happy Wyvern when Sayer's cocky nature had gotten himself in facing off against a small group of rowdy drunkards. At this point, the party had returned to the tavern for a drink and, seeing the fancy man about to get beaten, assisted. Sayer and Yuri decided to join the party, and soon found themselves in another fight when the party's previous enlister turned out to be a doppelganger. Abilities Awakened Undead *Subrace: Skeleton **Bloodless **Bone Pile **Bone to Pick *Darkvision *Dead Immortality *Past Life *Undead Wizard *Spellcasting (*prepared spells) **Cantrips: Chill Touch, Green-Flame Blade, Prestidigitation, Toll the Dead **Level 1: Cause Fear*, False Life*, Feather Fall, Find Familiar, Identify, Ray of Sickness, Shield*, Sleep*, Tasha's Hideous Laughter* **Level 2: Blindness/Deafness*, Dragon's Breath*, Mirror Image*, Shadow Blade* **Level 3: Animate Dead*, Phantom Steed, Water Breathing, Vampiric Touch* *Arcane Recovery School of Necromancy *Necromancy Savant *Grim Harvest *Undead Thralls Category:PCs Category:Undead Category:Nick's Campaign Category:Soybo's PCs Category:Kingdom of Cylon